megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaMan.EXE (MegaMan NT Warrior manga)
MegaMan.EXE, known as in Japan, is the NetNavi protagonist from the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. He is the NetNavi operated by Lan Hikari. Personality MegaMan is polite like his game and anime versions, but he is more cheerful and even likes to tease Lan often. He is far more comical and sometimes can even be somewhat childish. One of the examples is when he is the only one who is excluded from the battle against Nebula Grey and complained like a child. He is also easier to anger, since he even handily beat up those who angered him. However, the prominent difference is MegaMan's (together with Lan's) enjoyment for battle is shown and expressed much clearer. He and Lan are always getting excited whenever a strong opponent appears and aims to be the strongest. This, however, can also make him reckless to the point that can be nearly considered as suicidal since he charges straight at his enemy even though his opponent is clearly stronger than him. History Although not explicit in the manga, there were hints regarding MegaMan's relation with Lan, suggesting that they may be like the games. Maylu once commented that Lan and MegaMan are like true brothers, and Miyu, who is able to read and hear the "hearts" of objects sensed that MegaMan has a human heart even though he is a NetNavi. MegaMan was created by Dr. Hikari and was given to Lan as a present when he was five years old. Lan was initially annoyed by MegaMan constantly reminding him about school or commenting on his behavior and ignores him for days. However, one day, Lan was trapped in inside a container that was about to be destroyed while playing hide and seek. Sensing that Lan is in danger, MegaMan finally found him, insisting that he won't leave him alone even though he will get deleted if he keeps staying inside the container and encouraged Lan not to give up. This urged Lan to once again call for help and finally able to get free before the container was destroyed. Since then, Lan finally understood what his father meant by MegaMan being 'special' and since then the two became close. WWW Arc The first part of the story focused on MegaMan and Lan's life with their friends and fighting against WWW. After defeating NumberMan, the NetPolice recognized Lan's ability to perform Full Synchro with MegaMan and gave them a test to become an Official NetBattler, in which they succeeded. After obtaining an Official NetBattler license, Lan became arrogant, thinking that no one can defeat him. Lan and MegaMan are then challenged by fellow Official NetBattler and his Navi, Chaud Blaze and ProtoMan, and are defeated. This greatly shocked Lan and MegaMan, who then train on their own way to become stronger. WWW takes over the whole SciLab building, taking Yuichiro as hostage, and causes a large virus outbreak to act as a distraction. A NetPolice special squad infiltrates the SciLab and fight the Life Virus, but the entire squad was deleted, MegaMan and ProtoMan being the only ones left to fight. After Yuichiro explains that the Life Aura from the Life Virus has a weakness, MegaMan is able to destroy the virus with a Program Advance, but the impact of the attack deleted him, but not before MegaMan disconnecting his Full Synchro with Lan to save him. However, it turns out that MegaMan was not yet deleted, but instead got thrown into Undernet and was fading. Lan, accompanied by ProtoMan and NumberMan, goes there in digital form and revived MegaMan. Undernet Arc After sensing various stronger entities while he was unconscious in the Undernet, MegaMan and Lan wanted to enter the Undernet to face tougher opponents and become stronger. This is granted when ElecMan and BombMan cause havoc in a restaurant where Lan and Chaud are and the path leads them to the Undernet. MegaMan and ProtoMan chased after and defeated them in an instant. They are interrupted by the arrival of the 'Black Shadow' of the Undernet, Bass. Witnessing that Bass' power was beyond them, ProtoMan and Chaud disconnected their Full Synchro and intend to jack out, but MegaMan and Lan charged straight at Bass. ShadowMan saved MegaMan and Lan and revealed that Bass had let them live. He then gave them a map that he said might help them to power up and disappeared. MegaMan and Lan were frustrated upon seeing the map as nothing more but a badly-drawn picture and tried to think of another way to reach the place that ShadowMan mentioned. A Mettaur appeared and asked for MegaMan's help, dragging him to a Mettaur village in the Undernet with GateMan's help. The Mettaur village was terrorized by a mysterious tornado that has been destroying the village and the Mettaur asked for GateMan's help to get rid of the tornado. GateMan refused to assist them since it was a natural phenomenon and it was against his tribe's rule to interfere with the law of nature. MegaMan found out that the tornado was caused by someone and not by nature. By cooperating with the Mettaurs, they were able to defeat the one who created the tornado. GateMan lead both of them to the Navi Graveyard because of a legend of a mysterious building rumored to grant whoever reaches it more power. He also gave MegaMan his gate. MegaMan and Lan found themselves lost until GutsMan, who performed Full Synchro with Dex, finds the way. Arriving at a pyramid, MegaMan and GutsMan struggled and reached the final room, but GutsMan's Full Synchro with Dex accidentally disconnected, so MegaMan used the gate to get GutsMan out while he remained and finally reached the room where he was welcomed by PharaohMan. To get the legendary program, PharaohMan made him fight against four versions of MegaMan himself. When cornered, MegaMan and Lan finally were able to perform Perfect Synchro and change into Hub Style, destroying all of the four MegaMen and PharaohMan along with the building, allowing their souls to rest. Gospel Arc Chaud and ProtoMan challenged MegaMan to test how much stronger they have become. Since MegaMan and Lan still have difficulty performing Perfect Synchro, they cannot use Hub Style and are cornered by ProtoMan's Bloody Quartet. Before their battle could end, AirMan arrived to delete them. In a desperate attempt to save MegaMan, Lan and MegaMan perform Perfect Synchro and change to Hub Style, defeating AirMan. However, MegaMan, unable to control his new power, went on a rampage. With Kei Yuki's help, ProtoMan snapped MegaMan out of his rampage and regain his senses just in time. Several days later, Lan's class were invited to a luxury cruise ship trip that was actually a trap set by Gospel to gain MegaMan's Hub Style power. MegaMan and ProtoMan defeated all of their enemies, but then Grave appeared, forcing MegaMan to enter Hub Style, rampaging once again. Only when MegaMan heard PharaohMan's voice was he finally able to control Hub Style. Bass appeared and got rid of Grave, then attacked MegaMan. They fought on the same level until Bass gained Hub Style by using his Get Ability program. Lan fainted due to the burden his body took while performing Perfect Synchro and MegaMan was beaten to a pulp by Bass. In the nick of time, Lan regained consciousness and once again use Hub Style with MegaMan. By focusing all of his remaining power into his finger, MegaMan able to defeat Bass. Dark Navis Arc Due to the spreading of dark power throughout DenTech City, the Net Navis were materializing in the real world. Mr. Famous brought MegaMan and Lan to a center where he gathered Net Battlers to fight the danger, but they were ambushed and all defeated by DesertMan. They were saved by ProtoMan and Chaud who had gained Muramasa Style from the King of the Undernet, Serenade. Sean's search leads them to a secluded island where the Dark Quartets are located. BeastMan attacked them, but was easily defeated by ProtoMan and Chaud who decided to face him alone. MegaMan and Lan tried to stop them, but Serenade prevented them from going after Chaud and ProtoMan. Eventually, MegaMan broke through Serenade's barrier and met with Chaud and ProtoMan, defeating the enemies together. However, MegaMan still feels uneasy as they faced an unknown being. The unknown being turned out to be Bass, reborn as a Dark Navi, Bass GS. Bass intended to destroy the city, but was stopped by MegaMan, only for the latter to be beaten by the former. Serenade appeared to protect him and ProtoMan, but he was unable to materialize fully and Bass' newly gained dark power overpowered Serenade, killing him. MegaMan and ProtoMan continued to fight, finally using the program that Serenade left behind, Double Soul, allowing them to defeat Bass, though Bass survived. Respecting Bass' honor, MegaMan offered him a truce so they can fight again next time without being influenced by anger or hatred. Before Bass could respond, he intercepted an attack by LaserMan aimed at MegaMan. Before being captured by Dark MegaMan, Bass made MegaMan promise him that he will survive until the day he destroy him. Dark MegaMan revealed that the Dark Navis that they have fought were nothing but normal Navis that borrowed dark power. Introducing themselves as the Darkloids, they declared they will spread the darkness throughout the world and took Bass with them, much to both MegaMan and Lan's dismay. Darkloid Arc With the dark power gone, MegaMan returned to Cyberworld with the rest of the Navies that materialized in the real world. Their search for the whereabouts of the Darkloids was interrupted by the sudden ambush from SearchMan who demanded that MegaMan come out, accusing him as the one who killed his comrades while in reality it was actually Dark MegaMan. After trading a few blows with each other, SearchMan realized that MegaMan was not the one who killed his comrades. BubbleMan then appeared and informed them that he knew the whereabouts of Darkloids with his satellite, but he would only tell them if they pay him 100 million zenny. Having no other leads, MegaMan and his friends visited BubbleMan to try to negotiate, but BubbleMan wouldn't help unless they pay him. While MegaMan was trying to retrieve his money, Dark MegaMan disguised as MegaMan attacked BubbleMan and antagonized GutsMan. Using GutsMan's anger and hatred, LaserMan changed him into a Dark Navi, forcing MegaMan to fight him. However, MegaMan activated a Double Soul with GutsMan, forcing Dark MegaMan and LaserMan to retreat. BubbleMan finally agreed to tell him the whereabouts of Darkloids as a form of gratitude for being saved. Finding a dark portal, MegaMan and Lan used Hub Style to enter it and immediately encounter Dark MegaMan. Dark MegaMan summoned ShadeMan and used his attack to separate Lan's consciousness from MegaMan, injuring him badly. This triggered MegaMan's anger and hatred, giving LaserMan the opportunity to increase Dark MegaMan's power by absorbing MegaMan's emotions. SearchMan and his team arrived to help them but were quickly annihilated, leaving only MegaMan, SearchMan, and Lan surviving the attack. MegaMan and Lan confronted Dark MegaMan with SearchMan's Double Soul and tried to awake the captured Bass. They were nearly killed until ProtoMan arrived. Unfortunately, MegaMan's brief seemingly death allows Dark MegaMan to absorb Bass and further open the dark portals throughout the Cyberworld. Not believing that Bass has disappeared, MegaMan tries to reach out to Bass. He succeeded, returning Dark MegaMan to his original form. Using Double Soul with ProtoMan and SearchMan's help, MegaMan finally deleted Dark MegaMan for good. Their moment of victory didn't last long as more Darkloids appeared to fight them when they were already out of strength. Fortunately, Colonel and TomahawkMan from the Netopia army arrived and destroy the Darkloids along with the Darkspace, using Colonel's Giga Freeze. Netopia Arc Afterward, MegaMan and ProtoMan were taken for a medical check-up. In the middle of the check up, TomahawkMan arrived with Colonel and MegaMan in order to fight TomahawkMan. Using Double Soul with ProtoMan, he easily overpowers TomahawkMan. Much to his shock, Colonel tells him that he will be imprisoned in Netopia prison. ProtoMan helped MegaMan escapes, allowing MegaMan to visit Lan to tell him his situation before escaping to BubbleMan's place. BubbleMan sold MegaMan's location after seeing a flyer with MegaMan's bounty is 100 million zenny, but then told him to enter the right hole behind the house that's actually a warp hole connected to Schaero where SearchMan is. Unfortunately, BubbleMan had forgotten that the left hole is actually the one that will lead to Sharo while the right hole is to Netopia. MegaMan spent his times in Netopia disguising himself to prevent capture by the Netopia armies. It was until Lan was in danger that he finally revealed himself, something that the Darkloids had expected. To defeat CloudMan, MegaMan used Double Soul with TomahawkMan and defeated him. MegaMan was then taken to Netopia's base and imprisoned under Colonel's order, making him wondering why Colonel wouldn't trust him. He finally found out when Colonel attacked CosmoMan, disguised as Bass, revealing that Serenade was his friend and the fact that MegaMan was growing close to Bass made him not trust him. MegaMan won Colonel's trust when MegaMan easily noticed CosmoMan's identity and helps Colonel. MegaMan and TomahawkMan were assigned to infiltrate Dr. Regal's Darkloid base. Encountering Nebula Grey, TomahawkMan became a Dark Navi, but MegaMan used Double Soul with him to free him. This caused all of the dark power within TomahawkMan to be transferred to MegaMan instead, making him a Dark Navi. To free him, Lan transferred himself into the Cyberworld. MegaMan nearly attacked Lan, who was only saved by Colonel's protection. MegaMan was then captured by Nebula Grey, who begin to absorb his power. Encouraged by Lan's words, MegaMan suppressed his darkness and returned to normal. Nebula Arc After the incident at Dr. Regal's base, MegaMan was not allowed to be part of the operation against Nebula Grey and instead was taken to hospital for a check-up in case he showed any sign of his dark power reawakening. Upon hearing that the entire Netopia battalion has been annihilated and little had survived, MegaMan, with the help of GyroMan, ProtoMan, and TomahawkMan went to where Nebula Grey was fighting Bass and Colonel. MegaMan and the others joined forces with Bass and attacked together. Nebula Grey easily overpowered them, absorbing ProtoMan, TomahawkMan, and GyroMan, leaving only MegaMan, Colonel, and Bass to fight. Not seeing any other way to win, MegaMan asked for Bass to perform Double Soul with him, which Bass rejected since they were enemies. MegaMan tried to persuade Bass to fight together so they wouldn't lose, but Colonel interrupted, warning him that fusing with Bass may make him a greater danger than Nebula Grey. MegaMan insisted that Bass' heart is not only anger and hatred, but Colonel still wouldn't allow him. Promising Lan that he won't give up until the end, MegaMan rushed to Bass, taking Nebula Grey's attack in his stead, causing him to be near deletion. To save MegaMan's life, Bass absorbed him with his Get Ability Program, fusing them into Bass Cross MegaMan and defeated Nebula Grey easily. Nebula Grey absorbed CosmoMan and managed to survive the attack. Sensing this, Bass separated from MegaMan and got bitten by Nebula Grey. MegaMan, without any power left to fight was discouraged, but Bass and Lan encouraged him to not give up. MegaMan used his Double Soul to find a power that will allow him to defeat Nebula Grey. With his newfound power, MegaMan changed into a form of a Beast and defeat Nebula Grey. Cybeasts Arc After acquiring Beast Out, MegaMan has reoccurring nightmares about him losing control of Beast Out and killing Lan, even though Lan assures him that he will stop it with Full Synchro. He is then taken to the Underground by a mysterious girl, Iris, who has also summoned several other Navis, including ProtoMan, SearchMan, and TomahawkMan. The all except for MegaMan decide to fight one another to determine the strongest Navi. That Navi is to receive the Ultimate program to defeat the CyberBeast, Gregar. MegaMan is reluctant to fight and tries to persuade the others to no avail. He then encountered Colonel who challenged him. MegaMan refused. However, when Colonel intend to shoot Roll for trying to defend MegaMan, MegaMan triggers Beast Out, attacking Colonel wildly. CircusMan then appeared and trapped him within a cage that easily beat the insane MegaMan. They are interrupted by the arrival of Gregar, who sensed part of his power being taken by MegaMan. The entire area was destroyed by the CyberBeast before it left. MegaMan returned to his senses after Lan used Full Synchro with him. They then defeated CircusMan. Taking CircusMan's Navi Mark, he passed out and was taken back. He was asleep for three days and then returned to the Underground with Lan to discover that the majority of the other chosen Navis were already defeated by ProtoMan, TomahawkMan, and SearchMan, who all begin to attack him. Realizing that his friends are participating for his sake, he protects them when Falzar ambush them. MegaMan then receives his friends' Navi Marks, giving him the power to fight, but still cannot defeat Falzar. Bass then appears after being called by Iris and absorbs Falzar, allowing him to Beast Out like MegaMan does. However, part of Falzar separates from Bass and merges with Gregar. After defeating Colonel and his subordinates and received their Navi Marks, making him the strongest Navi, Iris gives him the legendary program, changing him to Super Beast Out. MegaMan charges at the CyberBeast and seems to be in advantage. The damages, however, didn't work long since he needed to destroy the core within the CyberBeast to destroy it once and for all. The CyberBeast begins to swallow the real world into Cyberworld and momentarily causing Lan to be disconnected from MegaMan. Bass then approaches him, telling him to give up since it's already too late and challenges him before the world ends. Disappointed by Bass' answer, MegaMan continues his way to the core of the CyberBeast, refusing to give up on hope. Lan able to connect himself with MegaMan by using Chaud's PET and eventually join forces with Bass to destroy the core. Once they arrive at the core of the CyberBeast, MegaMan and Bass are trapped by the last defense system of the Cyber Beast before MegaMan could destroy the core. Before the CyberBeast could devour him, however, all of his friends who has been swallowed holding the CyberBeast long enough for Bass to give all of his power to MegaMan. Regaining his resolve and new power, MegaMan destroys the core, but not before disconnecting his Full Synchro with Lan to protect him from the impact once the core is destroyed. Journey with Bass While everyone presumes that MegaMan has perished in the battle against Cybeast, in reality, MegaMan got blown away all the way to the end of Cyber World and meet Bass who also ended up there. The two of them forms a truce and travels together to return to the original Cyber World. At one point, Bass challenged MegaMan to fight him after they defeat some viruses, but MegaMan merely brushed him off because his utmost priority is to return to Lan's side. Seeing no meaning in defeat MegaMan who can't use his full power without his operator's help, Bass relented and continued their journey together. While resting at night, MegaMan expressed his relief that Bass got to be his companion in his journey, but Bass replied having a journey with MegaMan is boring because they can easily crush their enemies together. MegaMan took this as Bass complimenting him and was happy for it, prompting Bass to stomp on him while demanding MegaMan to sleep. Even after traveling for a year, MegaMan and Bass still yet to find a way back home. Despite Bass' discouraging words, MegaMan still won't give up hope of returning home so he can be with Lan again. Bass then tells MegaMan that Lan must have created new Navi and forgot about him, which angered MegaMan who retorts that Bass knows nothing about Lan. This provoked Bass who decided to kill him at the moment, but they are interrupted by a remain of Gregar's data. MegaMan notices a Remote Gate attached on the beast's body and tells Bass they can go back through the gate. However, the beast attacks MegaMan, prompting Bass to cover for him and tells him to go first while the beast is preoccupied biting his arm. MegaMan refuses to leave Bass alone and tries to free him using his sword, but it easily gets broken. After hitting the beast's teeth several times, however, Bass is freed. Bass tells MegaMan that his current self without an Operator is no different than a hindrance as he can't use his full power, but by uniting his power with his Operator, MegaMan becomes a worthy opponent for him. For that reason, Bass tells MegaMan to go, shooting him into the remote gate. Before letting go, MegaMan tells Bass that he will wait for him until the day comes they can fight once more. He then thanks Bass and falls back to the original Cyber World. Meanwhile, after MegaMan's apparent death, Lan keeps hearing voices that have been calling him and often transferred himself into Cyberworld to look for the source of the voice, though Chaud tells him that he was only being delusional since Lan cannot accept MegaMan's loss. They are interrupted when a great energy suddenly appears and deems it as a danger. Recognizing the voice from the source, Lan immediately approaches it and welcomes MegaMan back, finally returned. Category:NetNavis Category:Bastion